Ksenija Gregorovich
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | birthday =May 7 | age =3337 | gender =Female | height =180cm (5'10½") | weight =68kg (149lb.) | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession =Balancer of Souls | position =Colonel | previous position = | branch =Interdiction Corps | previous branch = | partner =Hyo Seung | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education =Balancer Techniques | sealed form ='Zhōngsī' | released form ='Wōshōuchóng' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Ksenija Gregorovich (クセニア·グレゴロビチ, Kusenia Guregorobichi) is an ancient Balancer of Souls and member of the similiarly named organization. She is a member of the Interdiction Corps, serving as the Colonel to Hyo Seung. Appearance Ksenija is a woman who appears to be in her late twenties and shares the Slavic characteristics of her Russian ancestry. She has a slender and somewhat unassuming build, slightly taller than the average and having some degree of muscule definition which is easily hidden underneath her clothing, she has naturally pale skin as is common for the region she hails from. Her hair is an ash blonde of largely medium length which frames either side of her face, she also has a long fringe, the tips of which are rather messy. From the back hangs down a single braid that reaches as far as her waist, it is tied in place by a small red bow at the end. She has atypically soft facial features, with her light brown eyes being rounded alongside her jawline. She has a fairly prominent nose that attracts attention towards the center of her face. She wears much of the typical Balancer uniform, consisting of a long-sleeved tunic that has a hard protective collar and rolled back cuffs at the end of the sleeves. She wears a belt around her waist, underneath which sits a long skirt that hides the baggy trousers of her uniform, reaching as far down as the bottom of her legs, stopping just before her feet, which leaves the hard-cuffed boots of her uniform visible beneath it. Personality Ksenija is a caring and positive individual who generally displays a friendly and helpful demeanor at the best of times, despite her line of work and her allies, both of while are typically more negative in time, She is understanding of her Marshal, Hyo Seung, and is always willing to assist him without fail, and is generally able to calm her Marshal if he is becoming too caught up in the moment or if he starts to become violent. Ksenija often thinks in a abstract manner, often coming to her conclusions through unconventional practises and odd assumptions, because of her abstract thought process, Ksenija often ends up doing odd acts out of force of habit along with having some weird hobbies, such as pondering about events that have happened and events that have yet to take place, generally spending a lot or her time concocting "What If" situations, wondering what would of happened if something was done differently and thinking about what could happen in a certain future situation. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Ksenija is a name derived from the Greek word "xenia" (ξενία, hospitality), it is common through out Greece and several Slavic countries such as . Her surname, Gregorovich, was believed to be made up by her authors as a reference to Gregor from , a game which both are fans of. The -ovich was added to make the name sound "Russian", which, to their surprise, was a real name. *The colour associated with Ksenija is Cinereous, a coppery-grey colour which, in Japanese colour culture, represents modesty. Appearances The Balance of Souls Arc *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References